The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display drive controller and a mobile terminal device including the liquid crystal display drive controller, and a technique that is effectively applied to, for example, mobile phones.
A mobile phone comprises a radio frequency interface section, a baseband section, a liquid crystal display drive controller, a liquid crystal display, and other components. If a fordable structure casing is adopted as a case encasing all internal circuits of the mobile phone, a pair of casing halves is coupled so as to be openable and closable by a hinge member. When the liquid crystal display drive controller and the liquid crystal display are disposed in one casing half, the baseband unit that provides a display command and display data to the liquid crystal display drive controller is generally disposed in the other casing half, together with the radio frequency interface unit. When the baseband unit and the liquid crystal display drive controller are disposed in separate casing halves, respectively, a great number of signal lines wired between them go through the hinge member.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-146220 suggests a future need for a high-speed serial interface function or the like to reduce the number of connection pins of the system interface of a liquid crystal display device.